An Unexpected Visit
by mike97321
Summary: Artemis had just gotten home after a mission that took the whole weekend. All shes wants to do is sleep but Wally has another plan when he shows up out of the blue.


Turning Point

**Gotham City: Sunday Night**

Artemis had just gotten home after a mission that took the whole weekend, thanks to Megan getting lost on the way back. It was Sunday night around 9:00pm by the time she got back home to her house in Gotham. She turned the handle to the front door and worried that something happened; but realized she left the door unlocked.

"I really need to lock that door, I used to do this as a kid to spite my father but I never grew out of it." Her hand turned the door knob to open to the living room where her mother was sitting watching Jay Leno, like she always did.

"Artemis, I didn't hear come you in at all" her mother stated. "I just got in mom, long night". Her mother always used to worry about her when she went on missions. It was bad enough that she was huntress; but she never wanted her daughter to end up like her. Then again she was just being a normal mom who worries about her child.

"If you don't mind mom, I'm tired. I'm going to bed; see you in the morning".

"Ok good night dear".

Seeing her mother made her feel a sense of ease; somehow it helped to deal with the missions and her dating Wally. Dating a speedster is never easy. Wally never shuts up. But then again that's something she loved about him. He was not like the other guys she dated before.

Artemis walked up the old creaking stairs and turned to the right to open her door. Her hand clutching the door knob; breathing in the smell of wood from the old wooden floor she never bothered getting fixed but then again she never minded it.

Artemis crashed on her bed, her blond hair covering her face as she landed face first. She started to sleep but then something hit her window. Getting her bow ready, she opened the window with caution, not knowing who or what was on the other side. She looked down and saw the red haired speedster standing in his bed outfit.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"I came to see you, is that a crime now?" Wally replied with his sarcastic nature.

Artemis helped Wally in through the window, his bulky frame just fitting through the window was a sight she could not help but laugh at.

It was a long time since she laughed like that.

"So what did you need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok shoot."

"Can I stay the night?"

"Wally, I know we've been dating for a couple months now; this seems like it feels rushed." Artemis explained.

"I don't mind, I just wanted to see you." Wally explained.

Artemis was pretty sure the reason why he was here was to get into her pants. This was something she was experienced at but not with Wally. She figured she had nothing to lose and she could teach him a thing or two.

"You can stay on one condition; you have to sleep with me if you want to." Artemis said in a seductive voice. Wally's face turned sheet white, he had never had this happened to him; sure he acted like a man who did things like this but he never did.

Artemis threw Wally on the bed; ditching the t-shirt she always wore to bed, a gift from her sister years ago. She started to move onto Wally's pants when Wally got nervous, it was a look she was familiar with. "Artemis, I'm a virgin, I've never done anything like this before."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you a thing or two". Artemis explained.

Wally kissed the front of Artemis's shoulder gently.

Her smiles was soft as Wally reached out and curled her fingers into her scalp, moaning while the redhead placed kissed over her naked chest.

Artemis wiggled, her back completely on the back wall. Her arms winded around Wally's shoulders, bringing his lips to hers when he pulled out.

"I love you".

"I know."

Wally ran his tongue across her jaw as he thrust deeper. Artemis moaned, and licked her lips.

The speedster turn on his vibrations, crouching a bit lower to get a better angle, pushing deeper. Artemis moaned his name over and over again, urging him to keep moving.

He came first but Artemis followed soon after. They were both sitting now, backs against the bed frame.

They both just lay there, tightly gripping each other's naked body closely; not moving just enjoying each other. The wonder of knowing that they loved each other was enough for both of them.

"That was amazing" Wally said with a hint of excitement in his voice. They were both panting, worn out but neither of them cared.

"Sure, so what now?" Artemis asked?

"Let's just stay here, we don't have to be back until Tuesday". Wally said.

Artemis was completely fine with that; she had Wally all to herself; and that was the one thing that mattered the most to her in this world.


End file.
